Bendy
|-|Regular= |-|Ink Demon= |-|Nightmare Run Version= Summary Bendy is the main antagonist of Bendy and The Ink Machine, he is thought to be Joey Drew merging with the Ink Machine, although there is no true answer to that at the moment. Bendy is known as a playful little devil. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly 9-A with Ink, likely higher | 9-B Name: '''Bendy '''Origin: '''Bendy & the Ink Machine, Bendy In Nightmare Run '''Gender: Male Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Ink Demon, Cartoon Character Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Corruption (Can deform beings into ink creatures.), Ink Manipulation(Caused the entire room to be filled with ink upon his appearance), Possible Toonforce (Bendy originates from an old days cartoon), Regeneration (Likely Low-High), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Teleportation(Has appeared many times out of nowhere. Should have the same abilities as Sammy, who has also shown teleportation), Enhanced Hearing(Alice states Bendy hears all that happens in the ink machine), Likely Life Manipulation(It's likely that Bendy created the ink monsters), Illusion Creation (Created illusions as Henry walked down the hall), possibly Matter Manipulation, Can do various things with his cardboard Bendy's | Superhuman Characteristics, Forcefield Creation (Via Shield), Explosion Indcuement (Via bomb), Sleep Inducement (Via Daze), Minor Luck Inducement (Via fortune), Healing (Via Heal), Minor Magnetism Manipulation (Via Magnet) 'Attack Potency: Wall Level+ '(Can one-shot Henry, who can survive an elevator crash. Ripped Sammy Lawrence apart, as shown in the after image of all that's left of him. Remarked as the most feared of all the ink monsters.), possibly 'Room Level, likely higher '(His mere presence in rooms cause the entire room to be filled with ink), '''ignores conventional durability via Corruption | Wall Level '(Defeated a huge chest monster) 'Speed: Possibly Normal Human Level '(Can keep up to Henry) | '''At least Superhuman, likely Subsonic '(Can outrun a taxi) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown | Athletic human(Can run and jump while casually lifting an avil) Striking Strength: Wall+ | Wall Durability:'' Wall Level+ '(Completely unaffected from a Tommy Gun), hard to kill due to immortality and regen | 'Wall Level '(Can tank hits from chest monster, and other monsters his size) '''Stamina: '''Peak Human, possibly limitless | Very High(Can run for long amounts of time) '''Range: Standard Melee Range, likely 200 meters with ink (His ink flows around the entire ink machine) Standard Equipment: 'None notable. 'Intelligence: Likely Above Average '(Alice Angel refers to him knowing all of what happens in this place) '''Weaknesses: '''Likely if the ink machine was to be destroyed. | None notable. '''Key: '''Bendy and the Ink Machine | Bendy In Nightmare Run '''Note: '''This is as of Chapter 4, the final Chapter has not been released and some of these may be possibly changed. '''Feats: 'Bendy Respect Thread Fights '''Notable Victories: Sans (Undertale) - San's Profile Johnny Test (Johnny Test) - Johnny's Profile ''' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Horror Character Category:Tier 9 Category:Boss Characters Category:Toonforce User Category:Bendy and The Ink Machine Category:Ink Manipulators Category:Indie Game Category:Characters Category:Video Game Category:Life Manipulators Category:Corruption Manipulators Category:Teleportation